Paradise Café
by Sen no Fuyu
Summary: Kyungsoo bertindak nekat memecahkan guci di sebuah kafe agar ia diterima untuk bekerja disana. demi ibunya, demi kehidupannya, demi sapu tangan dengan kekuatan cintanya. kaisoo/krishun. Chapter 1 up! review(s) needed guys!
1. Prolog

Paradise Café.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat ramai dengan gadis-gadis di dalamnya—itu terlihat dari dinding kaca kafe tersebut.

Ia penasaran dengan kafe itu, sangat penasaran.

Kafe itu baru satu bulan dibuka, tapi, pelanggannya sudah sebanyak itu. Mana semua pelanggannya perempuan pula. Apa jangan-jangan pemilik kafenya memakai sihir?

Ah, mana ada lagi sihir jaman sekarang, Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan ranselnya dan segera berlari ke halte bus di seberang kafe saat seorang pegawai kafe itu keluar untuk membuang sampah.

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya di belakang. Ia menoleh ketika sudah berada di seberang dan melihat pegawai kafe itu memanggilnya. Kyungsoo melihat pegawai kafe itu melambaikan sebuah sapu tangan.

Ah, mungkin dia memanggil orang lain, Kyungsoo membatin.

Bus tiba dan Kyungsoo segera memasuki bus bersama beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu di halte yang sama dengannya.

"Hei bocah! Sapu tanganmu!"

Kyungsoo menoleh lagi ke jendela bus dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati bahwa pegawai kafe itu sampai mengejarnya ke seberang.

Kyungsoo segera meraih saku celananya—dan benar sapu tangannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kyungsoo panik, itu sapu tangan milik ibunya dan ingin turun. Tapi, terlambat bus sudah berjalan—dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa meminta supir untuk berhenti melihat banyaknya orang yang sudah berdesakan di bus.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi sapu tangan yang dipegang pegawai kafe itu dengan muka memelas.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah dengan wajah murung. Wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi lebih khawatir begitu ia melihat ibunya menangis di sofa ruang tamu.

"Umma, waeyo?" Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya dan mengelus pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Umma diberhentikan bekerja, Kyungsoo.." Nyonya Do berkata pahit, "Umma tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, direktur menjatuhkan itu secara sepihak dan Umma tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Pasalnya, ibunya itu merupakan manajer di perusahaan ternama dan orang yang tergolong disegani di kantornya. Ibunya juga merupakan orang kepercayaan direktur utama di perusahaan itu. Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dipecat?

Dan tanpa sosok ayah, ibunya adalah single parent yang memenuhi semua kebutuhan rumah, keluarga, dan kebutuhan Kyungsoo selama ini.

Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya dengan erat, "Tenanglah, Umma… aku akan berusaha membantu Umma setelah ini."

"Kyungsoo?" ibunya terpana dengan perkataan anaknya, "Kau mau tetap berdiri disamping Umma?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "Mari kita berjuang bersama, Umma."

Ibunya tersenyum bangga. Putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang tangguh meski sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah dimanja dan hidup di keluarga berkecukupan. Meski tanpa kehadiran sosok ayah yang meninggal sejak Kyungsoo kecil.

Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh dengan hati yang begitu tulus.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap plang nama kafe di depannya.

Paradise Café, kemarin pegawai kafe ini yang mendapatkan sapu tangan keberuntungan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari ibunya—dan ibunya sendiri berkata bahwa sapu tangan itu adalah hadiah dari mendiang ayahnya ketika mereka masih berpacaran.

"_Kau yakin dengan kekuatan cinta dari sapu tangan ini, Kyungsoo? Sapu tangan ini yang sudah membuat Umma jatuh cinta dengan mendiang ayahmu.."_

Sapu tangan keberuntungan harus kembali. Jangan malu untuk memasuki kafe ini, Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Dan begitu ia memasuki kafe itu…

…Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa kecil sekali.

Ada tiga orang pemuda yang ada di dalam kafe itu dan kesemuanya memakai baju pegawai—tentunya suasana kafe di pagi hari seperti ini masih begitu sepi, karena yang Kyungsoo tahu, kafe ini mulai buka sekitar jam 12 siang. Salah satunya Kyungsoo kenal adalah pemuda yang kemarin meneriakinya ketika pulang.

"Ma-maaf!" Kyungsoo menunduk sebelumnya kearah pegawai itu, "Aku ingin mengambil sapu tanganku yang kemarin kau pungut.."

"Oh.." pemuda dengan badan cukup tinggi dan kulit kecokelatan—yang tengah mengelap beberapa piring itu menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo, "Ada sih, sebentar. Kucarikan di lokerku."

Ketika pemuda itu ingin melangkah ke belakang, Kyungsoo menahan lengan pemuda itu, "Tu-tunggu! Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan bos pemilik kafe ini?"

Kedua pemuda lain yang tengah mengelap gelas dan cangkir jadi ikut menoleh juga.

Pemuda yang lengannya ditahan itu terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo sedikit melotot, "Hei, kau jangan lancang—"

"Ada apa, Kai?"

Pemuda dengan kulit cokelat menatap seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruangan manajer, "Ah, paman.. anak ini ingin menemui Anda.."

Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa bos kafe sudah ada di hadapannya lekas saja melepaskan lengan pemuda tadi dan membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan bos itu.

"Kumohon, terima aku bekerja disini, Tuan."

Tentu saja semua orang yang ada di kafe itu terkejut—terutama pemuda yang dipanggil Kai tadi, "Hei, kau se—"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kami sudah cukup memiliki tiga pegawai disini." Sang manajer bicara dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku mohon terima aku, Tuan. Aku bisa melayani pengunjung dengan baik, aku ingin membantu ibuku.."

Salah satu pegawai yang mengelap cangkir dan gelas mendelik, "Kau mau menggantikan posisiku?"

Kyungsoo masih membungkuk—meski punggungnya sudah mulai sedikit pegal. Ia memejamkan matanya—berdoa semoga sang manajer mau mempertimbangkan keinginannya.

"Niatmu baik, nak. Tapi sekali lagi maaf, kami sudah cukup memiliki pegawai disini…"

Kyungsoo menatap sang manajer dengan wajah memelas. Ia merasakan sentuhan kecil di tangannya dan mendapati Kai menyerahkan sapu tangan putih miliknya yang kemarin tercecer.

"Cepatlah berangkat ke sekolah, kau pasti akan segera terlambat." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menerima sapu tangan itu dari telapak Kai.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh kulit pemuda itu bersamaan dengan lembutnya sapu tangan, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Begitu selesai mengambil sapu tangannya, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke pojok kafe dan membanting sebuah guci hias disana.

Mata keempat laki-laki yang lain membulat sempurna begitu memperhatikan guci mahal itu pecah berkeping-keping. sang manajer terlihat ingin membuka suara. Tapi, Kyungsoo memotong.

"aku sudah memecahkan guci ini sedangkan aku tidak punya uang. Jadi, kumohon pekerjakan aku disini. Digaji setengah saja untuk mengganti kerugian tidak apa-apa, asal aku diterima disini. Aku mohon…" Kyungsoo membungkuk lebih dalam.

Rahang sang manajer sedikit melemah begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang membungkuk. Manajer itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah segera kembali ke kafe ini. Kau bisa membantu pekerjaan Sehun untuk menjadi waiter disini. Sekarang cepatlah berangkat ke sekolah, nak. Kau pasti sudah terlambat."

Ucapan final dari sang manajer membuat senyum Kyungsoo mengembang lebar. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk pada sang manajer dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kafe itu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Siapa namamu, nak?!"

Kyungsoo segera berhenti di pelataran kafe dan menatap sang manajer dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, Tuan!"

Kyungsoo yakin—meski ia sudah terlambat pagi ini, hari ini pasti akan jadi hari baik.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Minseok-sajangnim mau menerima bocah itu.."

"Jangan panggil dia bocah kalau kau sendiri juga masih bocah, Sehun."

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Sehun itu berdecih, "Ya, aku memang masih sekolah juga, Kris-ge.."

Sehun kemudian melirik Kai di meja patissiere, "Hei, Kai. Ini salahmu! Kau yang membawa bocah itu kemari!"

Kai melempari Sehun dengan kacang yang sedang ia makan, "Mana aku tahu kalau dia sampai nekat memecahkan guci kesayangan Minseok-ahjussi.."

"Tapi, pada akhirnya dia diterima juga kan?" pemuda paling tinggi yang dipanggil Kris duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengamati dua pemuda lainnya, "Aku sebenarnya sedikit terkesan dengan usahanya. Dia berani menantang resiko."

"Ya antara berani dan ceroboh.." Kai berkata dengan dingin sambil menatap tangannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan telapak Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, rasanya hangat.

"Tapi, kurasa anak itu akan membuat kafe ini menjadi lebih menarik." Ujar Kai kemudian.

* * *

.

.

**Paradise Café by Thousand Spring**

-to be continued or ?

.

.

;; nah, ini saya bawa ff baru lagi. Ini maunya m-rated, tapi gak tau rating m-nya kapan. Buat jaga-jaga taruh di m duluan ;;

;; ini baru prolog ya. Kalau mau lanjut, review pls? tolong hargai saya laah T-T ;;


	2. Orang-orang Penuh Misteri

Sret.

"Pakai ini." Sehun memberikan sejenis celemek pada Kyungsoo, "Pakai seperti yang kupakai saat ini."

Kyungsoo menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Eh, terima kasih."

Agak minder sebenarnya bekerja disini, apalagi para pegawai masih muda dan levelnya semacam nice guy yang tinggi-tinggi semua. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan seragam Sehun.

Yang semacam celemek—eh, apa celemek? Kyungsoo membatin ketika ia memakai benda yang dikatakannya celemek itu di sekitar pinggangnya dan ia memperhatikan Sehun sekali lagi.

Kalau Sehun sih kelihatan keren memakainya. Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi merasa semakin pendek?

"Nah, jadi dengarkan aku." Sehun bicara lagi, "Layani tamu dengan baik dan ramah. Ucapkan selamat datang dan sampai jumpa dengan benar. Intinya kau hanya menjaga sikap saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Bagus, sekarang ayo bekerja sama."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya lalu menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mata membulat.

"Apa? kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku? Sombong sekali."

Kyungsoo gelagapan, langsung menjabat tangan Sehun, "Oh, ma-maaf.. aku hanya heran. Kupikir awalnya kau tidak suka padaku karena ucapanmu tadi pagi."

Sehun tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Maaf kalau begitu."

"Yak! Sehun! Segeralah turun, kami sibuk disini!" suara teriakan Kai membuat Sehun berdecih.

"Aku mengerti!" serunya balik, lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lagi, "Nah, ayo mulai bekerja. Jangan gugup."

**.**

**.**

**Paradise Café © Sen no Fuyu**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris Wu, Kim Minseok etc**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! OOC! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

"Ini shortcake dan latte pesanannya." Sehun meletakkan dua piring shortcake dan dua gelas latte untuk dua orang gadis di depannya. Dua gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan kemeja Sehun.

"Apa ada pegawai baru, Sehunnie? Nuna baru kali ini melihat anak itu." Salah satu diantara dua gadis itu bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengucapkan salam pada tamu yang datang.

"Oh. Iya, dia pegawai baru." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan pelan-pelan melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang masih memegang lengan kemejanya, "Silahkan nikmati hidangannya."

Kris yang memperhatikan dari meja bartender mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Kai, kenapa kafe ini semakin lama semakin penuh dengan gadis-gadis centil?"

Kai yang sedang menambahkan potongan cokelat keatas permukaan chocolate cake-nya membalas perkataan Kris, "Siapa yang peduli? Yang penting kita melayani mereka dan mereka membayar dengan uang langsung." Lalu membunyikan bel di depannya, "Pesanan meja tujuh sudah siap."

Sehun kembali untuk mengambil pesanan dari meja Kai dan Kyungsoo melangkah ke meja Kai dan Kris untuk memberikan pesanan.

"Choco banana custard cake dan iced green tea untuk meja lima." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertasnya ke meja Kai dan juga Kris.

"Wah, kerjamu lumayan juga ya, Kyungsoo." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kris-ssi."

Kai mendengus dari mejanya, "Ya, asalkan kau tidak bertindak ceroboh seperti menjatuhkan pesanan orang dengan sengaja itu sudah bagus sekali, jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi."

"Hmngh." Sehun menahan tawanya ketika mengambil pesanan, "Kai, pedas sekali ucapanmu."

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar kalimat dingin dari Kai.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kyungsoo. Kai memang seperti itu." Kris menyela sambil menyodorkan green tea yang tadi dipesan. Kai mengumpat kecil lalu menyodorkan choco banana custard cake ke depan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sampai jatuh." Ujarnya.

Dan akibat kalimat-kalimat dari Kai, Kyungsoo merasa luar biasa lega sekali saat berhasil mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan dengan selamat.

"Ini choco banana custard cake dan iced green tea-nya. Selamat menikmati."

Kai memperhatikan dengan senyum tipis dari pantry. Kris meliriknya dengan senyum jahil.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tersentuh dengan kegigihannya?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku cuma senang karena dia sudah berhasil membawa pesanan dengan selamat."

Kris beralih ke meja kasir untuk mengurus disana, "Benarkah? Tapi, kulihat kau senang."

Sehun yang baru bergabung meletakkan kertas pesanan ke meja Kai, "Strawberry millefeuille, tiramisu, dan red velvet cake. Frappucino satu, lalu dua moccacino."

Kai meraih kertas itu, "Kenapa hari ini ramai sekali ya? Ah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar.."

"Sebentar lagi kita istirahat. Kris, biarkan aku menggantikanmu." Minseok tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Kai dan Sehun dan berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Oh, sajangnim.." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Tumben sekali?"

"Aku sekalian ingin melihat kerja anak itu." Minseok tersenyum sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kris menggeser posisinya dan beralih kembali ke meja bartender untuk membuat minuman setelah Minseok sudah mengambil bagian kasir.

"Kerjanya menurutku lumayan. Dia sangat ramah—dan sepertinya dia juga berhasil menarik pelanggan dewasa yang kadang berpikir dua kali untuk mampir kesini." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Lihatlah, banyak orang-orang kantoran yang kemari. Mungkin itu yang membuat hari ini begitu melelahkan."

Minseok tertawa mendengar komentar Sehun, "Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Anak itu belum apa-apa sudah membawa perubahan."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kai waktu itu…" Kris menyeringai.

Kai mendengus lagi, "Oh, ayolah. Berhentilah membahas anak baru itu."

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah membasuh tangannya di toilet kafe. Kafe sudah tutup jam sembilan malam dan Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk pulang sekarang.

Manajer Minseok bilang kerjanya bagus. Itu saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main. Terlepas dari pattisiere bermulut pedas yang selalu mengkritik semua gerak-geriknya, Sehun dan Kris-gege—Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk memanggil bartender itu dengan gege karena ternyata Kris adalah keturunan Chinese—juga bilang bahwa Kyungsoo cukup cekatan dan ramah.

"Mukanya saja tidak cocok jadi pattisiere." Kyungsoo mendengus mengingat wajah Kai. Setelah membasuh muka. Kyungsoo beralih untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di loker.

"Minseok-sajangnim, aku pulang duluan!" itu suara Sehun yang sudah berlari ke seberang—mengejar bus yang sudah mau berangkat.

"Aku juga duluan ya, Kai, Minseok-ssi." Kris melambai dengan santai meninggalkan kafe.

"Baiklah, Kris. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ujar Minseok membalas, lalu menatap Kai yang sepertinya masih sibuk di meja pantry.

Minseok belum sempat berkomentar saat Kyungsoo datang untuk berpamitan, "Manajer Minseok, aku pulang duluan ya."

"Eh, bocah. Kemarilah sebentar." Kai memanggil Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Minseok. Kyungsoo awalnya tampak ragu-ragu, tapi, Minseok mengangguk dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Kai meletakkan satu kotak kertas dengan logo kafe mereka di depan Kyungsoo.

"Isinya cake." Ujarnya. "Itu bonus, karena kerjamu sudah bagus hari ini."

Meski diucapkan dengan dingin, tapi Kyungsoo cukup kaget juga. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Kai dan mengambil kotak itu lalu membungkuk pada Kai.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan berusaha bekerja lebih bagus lagi!"

Minseok mendekati Kai begitu Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kafe mereka. "Pada akhirnya kau terkesan juga kan?"

Kai memutar bola matanya, "Hasil kerjanya patut dihargai. Dia tidak melakukan semuanya dengan niat setengah dan sembrono seperti yang pertama kali kupikirkan."

Minseok tersenyum, "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kemana saja, kau?! Umma cemas sekali mencarimu!"

Sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo, ibunya begitu cemas karena dia tidak langsung memberitahu ibunya tentangnya yang langsung bekerja di sebuah kafe hari ini, "Maaf, Umma. Yang penting aku sudah kembali kan?"

Ibunya mengangguk, "baiklah. Segeralah mandi—oh, itu apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menaruh kotak berisi cake pemberian Kai diatas meja ruang tamu apartemen yang ditempati ia dan ibunya, "Pertama, ibu jangan marah dulu sebelum kujelaskan.."

Ibunya berwajah kaget, "Apa? Jangan bilang kau mencuri, Kyungsoo?!"

"Duh, Umma.." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi, "Kataku jangan marah dulu…"

Nyonya Do menatap Kyungsoo penasaran, "Lalu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Umma. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku diterima bekerja di sebuah kafe baru. Dan pattisiere disana memberiku bonus cake karena dia bilang kerjaku bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Nyonya Do menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan wajah sangat kaget. "Astaga… Kyungsoo.." ujarnya tidak percaya, "U-umma mengerti. Kau pasti capek kan? Segeralah mandi. Umma akan membuka cake-cake ini dan kita bisa menonton film bersama, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah! Aku mandi dulu, Umma."

.

.

Di dalam kotak yang diberikan Kai ada blueberry cheesecake, chocolate melted cake, dan soufflé lemon. Kyungsoo memilih blueberry cheesecake dan memakannya sambil menonton film bersama ibunya.

"Umma, aku merindukan Appa.." ujar Kyungsoo, menyuap lagi blueberry cheesecake-nya.

"Benar juga, sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi makam ayahmu." Nyonya Do tersenyum tipis, "Maaf ya, karena kesibukan Umma di hari-hari kemarin kita jadi sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapa ibunya, "Umma sibuk juga demi aku kan? Aku sadar kalau menjadi single parent pasti sangat menyusahkan. Lagipula sejak kecil akusudah terbiasa.."

"Tapi, kau tidak menyusahkan, Kyungsoo." Nyonya Do menggeleng sambil tertawa, "Kau selalu ada untuk Umma. Kau selalu memberikan dukungan. Karena itulah, Umma berpikir seharusnya Umma juga mendukungmu."

Hap.

Tanpa diduga Nyonya Do, Kyungsoo langsung menyuapinya dengan choco cake—blueberry cheesecake yang tadi dimakan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah habis. Nyonya Do terpaksa mengunyah kue lembut itu dengan muka terkejut.

"Aku pikir kue buatan pattisiere penggerutu itu pasti rasanya juga akan menyebalkan seperti gerutuannya. Tapi, ternyata rasanya lembut sekali." Kyungsoo menyengir, "Coklat bisa membuat suasana hati menjadi lebih baik. Apa Umma sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Nyonya Do tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memeluk putranya. Begitu bersyukur karena ia memiliki Kyungsoo bersamanya.

.

.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya pagi ini.

Oh, ayolah. Ia sangat malas datang ke sekolah. Tapi,manajer Minseok mengancam akan memotong dua per tiga gajinya jika ia tidak mau datang ke sekolah pagi ini. Saat ia ingin membantah dengan kalimat andalannya, si Kai memotong dengan; "Bukannya kemarin kau bilang ada test hari ini?"

Semakin menjadi saja manajer Minseok mengusirnya.

"Hunnie, kenapa cemberut terus sejak tadi?"

Sehun langsung menengok ke bawah—melirik adik lelakinya yang masih TK, Oh Sehan. Anak kecil itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggendong adiknya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan TK tempat Sehan bersekolah, "Kenapa tadi kau bisa ketinggalan bus sekolah sih, Han?"

"Aku ingin Sehunnie yang mengantarku!"

Sehun berpikir, kenapa ibunya bisa melahirkan anak semanja adiknya, sih? (Sehun saja yang tidak tahu saat dia masih kecil, dia bahkan lebih manja dibanding Sehan.)

Sehun menurunkan Sehan di pelataran TK dan baru pergi begitu adiknya sudah menghilang bersama kerumunan teman-temannya.

Sekarang Sehun hanya berjalan menuju sekolahnya—Cuma dua blok dari sekolah adiknya, sih. Saat ia ingin berbelok ke blok kedua ia malah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun jadi menoleh, "Loh, Sehun?"

Akhirnya mereka baru sadar bahwa mereka satu sekolah. Hanya saja, Sehun satu tahun dibawah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya-tanya masalah kafe?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku taman sekolah—Sehun belum sempat memakan sarapannya dan sekarang sedang mencomot sebungkus roti bakar yang diberikan Kai tadi pagi saat ia mampir ke kafe.

"Boleh. Tentang apa?" Sehun menyahut cuek.

"Orang-orang di kafe. Kris-ge, manajer Minseok, Kai, bahkan kau sendiri."

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo, "Minseok-sajangnim itu pemilik kafe. Usianya sudah empat puluh tahun tapi masih seperti anak SMA. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia belum juga punya pacar, apalagi menikah. Dia orang yang baik, tapi, di waktu-waktu tertentu juga bisa sekejam dan selicik setan." Ujarnya, "Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu sekarang. Mungkin saja kau bisa dijadikan pacarnya."

Kyungsoo memandangi Sehun dengan mata kaget.

"Nah, yang kedua Kris-ge. Nama aslinya Wu Fan—dia keturunan Cina-Kanada, umurnya dua puluh dua. Aku pernah datang ke rumahnya, rumahnya sangat besar dan keluarganya sangat kaya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia malah bekerja di kafe kecil seperti Paradise sebagai bartender." Sehun meneguk susu kotaknya setelah roti yang dia makan sudah habis, "Oh ya, dia punya adik manis yang masih SD, namanya Alice. Kalau Alice wajahnya benar-benar semacam wajah blasteran. Tidak mirip Kris-ge sama sekali."

"Umur dua puluh dua punya adik yang masih SD?" Kyungsoo terperangah.

"Iya." Sehun menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan remah roti. "Kalau Kai, dia itu anak angkat Minseok-sajangnim. Minseok-sajangnim sudah mengurusnya sejak umur Kai tiga tahun dan sekarang umur Kai sudah dua puluh tahun."

"Eeh? Anak angkat?" Kyungsoo kaget.

"Benar. Kai sangat tertarik dengan cake sejak kecil—itu kata Minseok-sajangnim sih. Makanya dia bercita-cita untuk belajar tentang cake ke Perancis. Meski mukanya tidak mendukung, dia tetap nekat ingin belajar kesana." Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kalau kau mau tahu tentangku, lihat saja kelakuanku sendiri. Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Samar. Tapi, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sekilas senyuman jahil di wajah Sehun. Anak yang lebih muda berdiri dan melangkah lebih dulu menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun masih dengan penasaran. Tapi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kyungsoo, tumben kau berangkat agak siang." Teman satu bangku Kyungsoo—Baekhyun menegur. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya dan meletakkan tasnya diatas mejanya.

Tidak lama setelah basa-basi dengan Baekhyun, guru sudah memasuki ruangan.

Kyungsoo masih melamunkan kata-kata Sehun tadi. Orang-orang di Paradise sepertinya memang bukan orang-orang normal ya?

Manajer kafe adalah seorang pria berusia empat puluh dengan wajah masih seperti belasan tahun. Bartender adalah orang kaya yang kurang kerjaan karena memilih bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil. Pattisiere adalah cowok bermulut pedas yang sudah tertarik membuat makanan manis sejak kecil. Dan satu lagi pelayan adalah anak tanpa emosi dengan gaya bicara yang tanpa gairah sama sekali.

Tapi, Paradise malah jadi populer karena cowok-cowok itu kan?

.

.

Kyungsoo awalnya ingin mengajak Sehun bersama-sama pergi ke kafe sepulang sekolah. Tapi, anak itu beralasan kalau ia harus menjemput adiknya dulu karena kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah hari ini.

"Selamat siang." Kyungsoo memasuki kafe dari pintu depan—sukses mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Kai yang tengah menyusun potongan stroberi diatas shortcake.

"Pegawai biasanya lewat pintu belakang." Bisiknya dingin ketika Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya hanya tertawa cengengesan—malu juga sudah dilihat para tamu. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan antarkan pesanan ini. Kris-ge sedang istirahat, aku dan Minseok-ahjussi sudah kewalahan sejak tadi."

"Ah, i-iya!" Kyungsoo buru-buru lari ke belakang dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo segera ke depan dan Kai langsung menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Kai, jangan terlalu keras padanya." Minseok mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak keras padanya. hanya saja, Sehun belum datang, jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan dia." Kai bersungut dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi untuk istirahat.

"Benar, sih. Kenapa Kris belum kembali juga ya?" gumam Minseok.

"Tidak tahu. Untung hari ini agak sepi." Minseok juga ikut menghela nafas dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo baru kembali dengan nampan kosong—menatap meja bartender yang kosong, "Mana Kris-ge?"

"Dia istirahat duluan. Tapi, ini sudah dua jam dan ia belum kembali." Minseok menjawab.

.

.

Sehun menggendong Sehan di lehernya, adik lelakinya itu dengan kalem memainkan rambut Sehun yang berwarna cokelat, "Sehunnie, kenapa rambutmu bisa coklat begini?"

"Aku mengecatnya, Han." Sehun menyahut cuek.

"Aku juga mau punya rambut coklat, jadi aku semakin mirip dengan Sehunnie." Sehan menarik pelan segenggam rambut Sehun di tangannya. Kakaknya meringis dan menahan rambut Sehan.

Sehan terkikik kecil, lalu kembali menatap ke depan, "Sakit ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Pakai bertanya." Sehun mencibir, melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke toko buku yang ia dan adiknya masuki sekarang—Sehan bilang ia ingin membeli buku bergambar, gurunya menyuruhnya untuk membaca cerita ke depan kelas besok.

Sehun menurunkan Sehan dan adiknya itu langsung berlari ke deretan rak cerita bergambar. Sehun memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di pojok ruangan.

Toko buku sedang sepi—salah satu alasan yang membuat Sehun tenang meninggalkan Sehan sendirian. Tapi, perhatiannya terusik ketika Sehun mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik rak terakhir di belakangnya.

_Orang kurang kerjaan melakukannya di toko buku_—batin Sehun. Tapi, meski awalnya tidak peduli, Sehun penasaran dengan sosok orang yang ada di balik rak itu.

Ketika Sehun mengintipnya, matanya membulat begitu tahu siapa orang yang ada di balik rak itu.

Ada seorang wanita berambut coklat yang menyandarkan wajahnya pasrah ke bahu pria yang sedang mencumbunya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kris-ge?"

Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari suara adiknya terdengar dari balik tubuhnya. Sontak saja Sehun mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Eh?" wanita yang sudah setengah telanjang itu menyadari suara Sehan dan langsung menoleh ke belakang—tapi, ia tidak bisa terlalu lama menoleh karena pria yang tengah memangkunya kembali memberikan remasan di dada.

"—ugh.. Kris—sepertinya a-ada yang memanggilmu.." ucapnya terengah.

Pria di depannya—Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Dan melirik ke meja kasir dari sela rak yang begitu tipis.

Ada Sehun dan adiknya.

Dan itu membuat mata Kris membulat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi." Kris mendorong pelan tubuh wanita di depannya. "Aku lupa, aku harus kembali ke kafe."

"Huh?!" gadis di pangkuannya beranjak berdiri, "Sejak kapan kau benar-benar peduli dengan pekerjaan kecil tidak berguna itu?"

"Maaf sekali lagi, Yuna. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi." Kris membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

Gadis bernama Yuna itu melirik kearah kasir—yang dari tadi dipandangi Kris. "Ah, rupanya anak itu. Pantas saja."

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu merujuk ke kesan bahwa aku menyukai Sehun. Aku masih normal, kau tahu?"

"Ya, buktinya kau masih menyukai tubuhku." Yuna mengancingkan kaitan bra-nya dan memakai pakaiannya kembali, "Tapi, normal bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menyukainya. Bisa saja kau bi?"

"Kita sudah bertunangan, Yuna."

"Tapi, sejak dua tahun lalu kita tidak bisa mengembangkan perasaan masing-masing. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan perasaan dan nafsu, Kris?" Yuna mendengus, meraih tasnya dan meninggalkan Kris lebih dulu, "Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengunjungi Alice. Aku yang akan membelikan buku dongeng untuknya."

Kris mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Yuna."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah, bodoh."

Kris beranjak dari toko itu ketika Yuna sudah pergi dengan mobilnya—meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Sehun sekarang.

"Ah, apa anak tadi melihatnya?" gumamnya lirih.

"Semoga Sehun tidak salah paham."

.

.

"Selamat sore, maaf aku terlambat." Sehun memasuki kafe sambil menurunkan Sehan di depan meja pattisiere.

"Wah, Sehan juga ikut ya?" Minseok menggendong bocah TK itu kemudian, "Tumben sekali."

"Tadi aku menemaninya ke toko buku untuk membeli buku cerita bergambar, besok dia harus membacakan cerita ke depan kelas." Sehun langsung memasuki ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya disana.

"Benarkah? Kau membeli buku apa tadi?" Minseok dengan riang menanyai bocah TK itu dan Sehan dengan senyum lebar menjawab, "Buku dongeng kue jahe, ahjusshii~"

Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mengantar pesanan ikut menghampiri Minseok, "Eh? Ini adiknya Sehun ya?"

"Iya. Sehan, perkenalkan dirimu." Minseok mencondongkan tubuh Sehan ke depan Kyungsoo dan bocah itu langsung menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo agak terkejut. Sehan masih menangkup pipinya cukup lama, lalu tersenyum.

"Hyeong orang yang baik. Namaku Oh Sehan, salam kenaal~" bocah itu merangsek ke depan—minta digendong oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gelagapan, namun akhirnya menerima Sehan dari gendongan Minseok.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Do Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali untuk menekuri wajah Sehan.

Anak ini benar-benar mirip Sehun, cuma saja lebih riang dan ekspresif. Tapi, kenapa tadi pipinya dipegang ya?

Sehun yang baru kembali dari ruang ganti menatap Kyungsoo takjub, "Wah, Sehan bahkan sudah akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Kau kalah jauh, Kai." Sehun melirik Kai yang mendelik balik padanya.

"Siapa peduli." Ujar Kai acuh.

"Sedang sepi ya?" Sehun berujar sambil duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat dengan kasir.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu betapa sibuknya kami tadi." Kai berkata judes, "Mana Kris-ge tidak kembali sejak tadi."

Sehun sedikit memicingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar nama Kris, "Oh."

"Ah. Tadi Sehan dan Sehunnie lihat Kris-ge di toko buku kok! Kris-ge sedang bersama seorang gadis."

Sehan berseru dari gendongan Kyungsoo, dan Sehun mendadak merinding. Duh, lupa dia kalau tadi Sehan juga melihat adegan 'iya-iya di toko buku'.

"Sore." Kris memasuki toko tidak lama kemudian dan Minseok langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Darimana saja kau, Kris?" tanyanya, "Bertemu dengan Yuna lagi?"

Kris berhenti dan menatap balik Minseok. Lalu menatap Sehan di gendongan Kyungsoo. Lalu menatap Sehun.

Baiklah, Kris tidak tahu Sehan atau Sehun sudah bicara apa. Tapi, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa membohongi Minseok.

"Err, iya."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau hanya mengunjungi Alice sebentar? Ini sudah berapa jam, Kris?" Minseok mendengus sebal. "Cepat buatkan aku green tea."

"Baiklah."

Kris berlalu dan memasuki meja bartender. Suasana mendadak hening—yang terdengar hanya suara Kris yang sibuk beradu dengan sendok dan cangkir.

"Maaf, boleh aku minta air?"

Suara seorang pelanggan yang sukses memecah keheningan. Sehun mengatakan tunggu sebentar dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk pelanggan itu.

Ia melirik Kris yang kelihatan sangat muram. Sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan orang ini.

Tapi, Sehun tidak berani berkomentar. Ia hanya mengambilkan air dan berlalu untuk menemui pelanggan yang meminta tadi.

Kyungsoo yang masih celingukan dengan Sehan di gendongannya menatap bingung kearah semua orang. Bahunya ditepuk dan Kyungsoo sadar Kai yang menepuknya.

"Istirahatlah dan temani Sehan makan." Kai menyodorkan seporsi shortcake dengan banyak stroberi dan segelas susu coklat. "Kau juga boleh memakannya sih kalau Sehan tidak menghabiskannya."

"Ah, baiklah." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengajak Sehan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong lalu kembali sebentar ke meja pattisiere untuk mengambil kue dan susu untuk Sehan.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa." Bisik Kai lagi saat Kyungsoo mendekat.

Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Kai, tapi ia hanya mengangguk, "Iya."

Yang Kyungsoo lakukan selanjutnya sampai kafe tutup adalah menemani Sehan, sementara Sehun sudah mengambil alih semua pekerjaannya.

Sambil banyak-banyak membatin mengenai anehnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued**

**.**

**.**

;; heloo, saya update ini, maaf romencenya belum kelihatan, mungkin part depan mulai saya kasih romance-nya, kan ya gak srek juga kalau langsung ada romance-nya padahal baru kenal (tipe ulat merangkak lambat-lambat tapi sampai, sip). Maaf ya belum update mbb. Saya stuck di story itu, jadinya update ini duluan. padahal UN udah selesai, tapi saya makin sibuk aja perasaan, lol. Yah, tapi saya bakal ngelanjutin semua story saya kok. Termasuk Prince(s) ama story baru buat Jongin, Kyungsoo. kira-kira masih ada yang nunggu itu fic gak ya? ;;

;; btw, kemarin ada yang request fic ke saya, maaf ya belum bisa posting. Semoga kamu bisa maklum, huhu. Saya kan emang author ngaret. ;;

**Mind to RnR, guys?**


End file.
